The Wolves Among Us
by TheNamesJeff
Summary: What if... TWDG and TWAU was a crossover
1. Chapter 1

I step outside to feel the muggy air of New York City

"I bet it's gonna be another long night for me" I mumble to myself

I paid the taxi driver and entered Toads appartment

I rolled my eyes to see Toad standing outside without a glamour

He looks back at me "aw shit" he grumbles

"Hey Clementine.. Uh Bigby isn't with you" Toad asked me

I shook my head " Naw he's dealing with some other guy Crane asked me to fill in for him, why are you standing out here without a glamour?"

"Look Clementine do you know how much it cost to have a whole family in glamour?" Toad says to me

I shrugged "Not my problem" Toad returned a stare that could kill

*SMASH* "FUCK YOU" I hear a girl yell

"listen Clementine he has to go" Toad demanded

"i'll take it from here" I spat out my chewing gum on the side of the floor

"fucking bitch telling me how to spend my money" I hear Toad mumble

" Dad the lights are shaking again" I hear his kid yell, I swear he sounds just like me

Once i made it up the stairs I located the room which had yelling inside of it

I knocked politely... I knocked a little louder

"just fuck off I hear a voice yell"

"aw fuck it I mumble" I took a few steps back then kicked the door down

"You fucking whore!" I then see the woodsman slap the girl next to him

"HEY" I yelled while approaching him

"aw look at that it's the younger girl version of Bigby, why don't you go home little girl and get some parents to look after you" He said like a smartass

I was getting sick of his bullshit and punched him in the jaw

he stumbled back and slammed me into the wall

I kicked him in the crouch and kneed him in the face

Then I took his arms and slammed him agaist the coach

after he recovered he puched me square in the nose

I felt a warm liquid run down my face, but I didn't care I just wiped it off

he picked up an axe then started walking to me, I'm pretty sure thats the axe in Bigbys story

"You know what happened in Biggy's story, how, how I cut him up and put rocks in his gut, thats gonna happen to you" he said with a grin

"try me" I yelled

he then tried to punch me but slipped out the window dragging me down with him

"My car" I hear Toad say

I then feel a massive force drag me to a wall and began chocking me

"come out dog!, i know your in there" The Woodsman said

I then felt a massive presure go up my spine and felt my eyes going a bright yellow

I felt a growl escape my mouth

suddenly the Woodsman fell to the ground with an axe in his head

I then look up

Aw shit

Its Bigby


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw shit" I mumbled

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WHY ARE YOU HERE (blah blah blah). Clementine I'm talking to you!" Bigby yelled

Bigby and snow had pretty much turned into my parents now that my book had been completed, and let me tell you I had a rough childhood

Im 12 turning 13 In a couple days, but Snow and Bigby are normally at work, I don't go to school because I help with crimes around Fable Town, so think of me as the second sheriff. I'm A wolf like Bigby, I can shift like him but never shifted into my full wolf

"Huh, oh well because you were off doing some other crime, Crane asked me to y'know fix this one" I explained "I can look after myself"

"Crane? Ichabod Crane, who sends a 12 year old to fix a crime like this, what even happened? He asked

T?me Skip

Clementine finished explaining

"ok, just I'll talk to you when I get back to the appartment" he said "I need to ask this girl some questions "

I nodded no need to argue I never win

the walk to the Woodlands Appartments i'snt that far, I live with Snow and she has a really nice appartment, Bigbys well it could be better

I entered to see Beauty rush past me while I enter the elevator

I go to the floor me and Snow live in and open the door with the key she gave me, she was pacing side to side '

"oh my gosh I've been worried sick" she tells me as she pulls me into a hug

"I'm fine just, some business" I replied

she pulls back from the hug then studies my face

im pretty sure I had a couple cuts and bruises

" Clementine what did I tell you, I know Crane may allow you to do all these 'problem solving' but I sure as hell don't" she said madly

" Okay sorry" I replied sadly

"Just be careful ok, now of to bed" she then pulls me into another hug

I enter my room and sleep in the clothes I wore that day


	3. Chapter 3

"Clementine! Wake up" I hear Snow say

I groan as I slowly get up, then I tied my hair into a messy high ponny tail

"why?" I said tieredly

"I'll tell you later, we just have to get to Bigby, ok" I nodded back

as we exites the appartment she tells me about a headless girl

"wait here" she tells me as she knocks on the door

Bigby then comes out of his appartment

"Snow, Clem what are you doing here?" Bigby asks

"no time to explain" Snow says

"well?" Bigby asks

"oh um sorry just its really bad, like really bad" Snow stutters

"We exit the building to see a jacket and underneath it was a pool of blood

Bigby then removes the jacket to see a severd head

"oh my god" I commented "wait a second she's that girl who was fighting with the Woodsman, right Bigby?"

"Y-yeah" he said shocked

"it's horrible" Snow stated

"one sec" I opened her mouth to see a ribbon with a ring thread through it

"she was wearing this right?" Bigby nodded "Why is it inside her mouth?"

"can I see that" Bigby asked as I handed the ring and ribbon to him

"this ring has to be part of a family, lets go ask Bufkin" Bigby suggested

"yeah okay, I'll get someone to clean this up, you and Clem can go look around" Snow said as she left

"So Clem I haven't read your story yet how does it go" Bigby asked

" It's really depressing, I'm actually the daughter of the chief of our wolves but not much of us made it out, that included my mum and dad. The mundys say that I just got bit by a wolf" I explained

he nodde at that remark

I looked at the fence which had a cloth with a bit of blood on it

"Hey Bigby look" I say as I pointed at the fence

Bigby started to examine the Blood and cloth

"we finished here bigby asked" I nodded

we entered the Woodsland Appartments to go see Snow and Bufkin


	4. Chapter 4

As were about to enter th business office we get stopped by a guy

"What are you, blind? Can't you see there's a line" The guy spits

"I work here" Bigby replies

"And What great work you do, It must be nice being the sheriff and ... You" He points to me

I roll my eyes in responce not wanting to start a fight

As we enter the office I hear the guy mumble

"Fucker"

"Don't Inturupt me miss Snow!" Crane snapped

"You asked me a qustion!" She said back

"What's going on here?" I asked

"One fable died from your incompetence!" Crane shouted

"Miss Snow!" Crane said sternly

"Yes...sir" Snow gritted through her teeth

"Tell Vivian I'll be late for my... Massage" Crane told Snow

"Where's the wine I asked you to purchase?" Crane said as Snow stood up about to look for it

"Aw forget it can't do anything right" he mumbled the end

"Do your job sheriff, and you to Clementine" He said as he was about to leave the room

"You know what!?" Bigby began

"Stop" I told him

then I hear the door close

"You only would of made him more pissed" I finished

"Wine to massage?" Bigby asked"Must've been some gift" I said

"Now that's over we should figure out who that girl is" Snow suggested

"Buffkin!" Snow yelled

"Yes Miss Snow?" Bufkin replied

"Get me the first three books about the fables, and you two try and ask the magic mirror for more info"

FLASH BACK BIGBYS POV

"Is she suppose to do that?" The girl asked me

"Hmm?" I qustioned not seeing the recent events that occurred

"I mean her eyes and stuff is that suppose to happen" She refrased herself

"Not If that can be avoided" I finally understand her

She then walks over to the Woodsman and cheeks his pockets

She only pulls out a couple of quarters

"Aw shit" Then she starts pushing the axe which is still in his head further inside

"I guess it's good fables are hard to kill" she says still pressing the axe

"How much did he owe you?" I askes

"$100" She simply says

"It would be bad if you went back empty handed" I told her

"I'm fine really" She says in return

"let me see I have $57" I say as I handed it to her

"Thanks really, you and your little girl got me out of a really bad situation" she thanks me

"I still need answers" I tell her

She sighs and leans on the wall "These lips are sealed"

"Do you like my ribbon" She asks me

" It's beautiful" I tell her

"Thank you" She replies

"I feel like we've met before" I tell her

"We probably have, we all sorta knew each other one point of another" She said

"I need to tell you something " She says to me

"What is it?" I ask

"Your not as bad as everyone says you are" She whispers then kisses my cheek

"I'll see you around"

"Wolf"


End file.
